heirtothethronefandomcom-20200215-history
80s Cartoons
80s Cartoons was the nineteenth Heir to the Throne tournament, and represented a return of the tournaments to their original home of the Psycho Andy Message Boards. Brandon A. Mayo held this tournament to determine the greatest cartoon of the 1980s. Qualifying Round *Q-01: Pryde of the X-Men def. M.A.S.K. (3-1) *Q-02: Adventures Of The Little Koala def. RoboCop: The Animated Series (3-2) *Q-03: Transformers def. The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin (4-1) *Q-04: Muppet Babies def. Beetlejuice (4-2) *Q-05: Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears def. Shirt Tales (4-0) *Q-06: Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling tied Heathcliff (2-2) *Q-07: Glo Friends def. My Little Pony (4-0) *Q-08: Denver the Last Dinosaur def. He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (3-1) *Q-09: Rainbow Brite def. Rambo: The Force of Freedom (2-0) *Q-10: ThunderCats def. She-Ra: Princess of Power (3-0) *Q-11: Voltron: Defender of the Universe def. Dragon's Lair (3-0) *Q-12: Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends def. Thundarr the Barbarian (3-0) *Q-13: A Pup Named Scooby-Doo def. The Littl' Bits (4-0) *Q-14: Count Duckula def. Dino-Riders (4-0) *Q-15: Alvin and the Chipmunks def. Dungeons & Dragons (3-0) *Q-16: The Karate Kid def. Dinosaucers (2-1) Alternates pool: *Heathcliff *Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling *Heathcliff randomly chosen to advance Round 1 *1-01: Alvin and the Chipmunks def. The Incredible Hulk (4-0) *1-02: The Simpsons def. Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light (4-2) *1-03: Spiral Zone def. The Karate Kid (2-1) *1-04: ThunderCats def. Dennis the Menace (4-0) *1-05: The World of David the Gnome def. SilverHawks (2-1) *1-06: TigerSharks def. Filmation's Ghostbusters (1-0) *1-07: Heathcliff def. Centurions: Power X Treme (3-0) *1-08: Count Duckula def. C.O.P.S. (2-1) *1-09: Fraggle Rock tied The Real Ghostbusters (3-3) *1-10: Muppet Babies def. G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (5-1) *1-11: Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics def. It's Punky Brewster (4-0) *1-12: The Smurfs def. Noozles (3-2) *1-13: Captain N: The Game Master def. Bananaman (4-0) *1-14: Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends def. Mighty Orbots (3-1) *1-15: Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears def. Garfield and Friends (3-2) *1-16: Challenge of the GoBots def. Popples (3-2) *1-17: The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! def. Danger Mouse (4-1) *1-18: BraveStarr def. Denver the Last Dinosaur (2-1) *1-19: Bionic Six def. Pole Position (2-0) *1-20: Maple Town tied Ring Raiders (1-1) *1-21: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles def. ALF: The Animated Series (5-0) *1-22: A Pup Named Scooby-Doo def. Mister T (3-0) *1-23: Jem and the Holograms def. Strawberry Shortcake (3-1) *1-24: Adventures Of The Little Koala def. Rainbow Brite (3-1) *1-25: Transformers def. Defenders of the Earth (4-0) *1-26: The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley def. Snorks (2-1) *1-27: Pryde of the X-Men tied Pac-Man (2-2) *1-28: Disney's Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers def. The Care Bears Family (3-0) *1-29: Disney's DuckTales def. Voltron: Defender of the Universe (4-0) *1-30: Disney's Wuzzles def. Glo Friends (3-1) *1-31: The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers def. Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos (3-0) *1-32: Inspector Gadget def. Inhumanoids (4-1) Alternates pool: *Fraggle Rock *The Real Ghostbusters *Maple Town *Ring Raiders *Pryde of the X-Men *Pac-Man *Pryde of the X-Men, Maple Town, and The Real Ghostbusters randomly chosen to advance Round 2 *2-01: Transformers def. The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers (4-0) *2-02: Jem and the Holograms tied Challenge of the GoBots (2-2) *2-03: Captain N: The Game Master def. A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (3-1) *2-04: Muppet Babies def. Heathcliff (5-0) *2-05: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles def. Alvin and the Chipmunks (4-0) *2-06: The Simpsons def. Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics (4-2) *2-07: Inspector Gadget def. The Smurfs (3-0) *2-08: Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears def. Maple Town (4-0) *2-09: The Real Ghostbusters def. Count Duckula (3-0) *2-10: Disney's Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers def. BraveStarr (4-0) *2-11: Adventures Of The Little Koala def. Disney's Wuzzles (3-1) *2-12: Disney's DuckTales makes Bionic Six go home and be a family man (4-0) *2-13: ThunderCats tied The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley (2-2) *2-14: Spiral Zone def. Pryde of the X-Men (3-0) *2-15: Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends tied The World of David the Gnome (2-2) *2-16: The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! def. TigerSharks (3-0) Alternates pool: *Jem and the Holograms *Challenge of the GoBots *ThunderCats *The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley *Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends *The World of David the Gnome *The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley, Jem and the Holograms, and Challenge of the GoBots randomly chosen to advance Round 3 *3-01: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles def. Disney's DuckTales (3-1) *3-02: Muppet Babies def. Captain N: The Game Master (3-2) *3-03: The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! tied Inspector Gadget (2-2) *3-04: Challenge of the GoBots tied Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (2-2) *3-05: The Real Ghostbusters def. Spiral Zone (3-0) *3-06: Disney's Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers def. The Simpsons (3-2) *3-07: The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley def. Adventures of the Little Koala (2-1) *3-08: Transformers def. Jem and the Holograms (3-1) *Challenge of the GoBots eliminated for being in the alternates pool before Alternates pool: *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *Inspector Gadget *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Inspector Gadget and Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears randomly chosen to advance Round 4 *4-01: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles tied Transformers (2-2) - Transformers advances for getting more total votes throughout the tournament *4-02: Muppet Babies def. The Real Ghostbusters (4-1) *4-03: Disney's Adventures of the Gummi bears def. Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (3-2) *4-04: The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley def. Inspector Gadget (2-1) Semifinal Round *5-01: Muppet Babies def. Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (3-1) *5-02: The Completely Mental Misadventure of Ed Grimley def. Transformers (3-1) Finals *6-01: Muppet Babies def. The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley (3-2) Category:80s Cartoons Category:Tournaments